


Szülinapok

by Katherin_Ravenlin



Category: troye sivan - Fandom
Genre: Classical References, Fluff, Humor, Klasszikus utalások, M/M, Sexual Humor, Szexuális humor, Translation
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22172812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherin_Ravenlin/pseuds/Katherin_Ravenlin
Summary: *: Trója angol neve Troye
Relationships: Jacob Bixenman/Troye Sivan





	Szülinapok

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arianddan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arianddan/gifts).
  * A translation of [dourios hippos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16918401) by [arianddan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arianddan/pseuds/arianddan). 



\- Boldog tizennyolcadik születésnapot! - köszöntötte fel izgatottan barátját Jacob. 

\- Köszönöm az ajándékot, - jött a válasz - de miért adtál nekem egy fából készült játéklovat?

\- Nos, mindeki tudja, ha egy fa ló a legjobb út arra, hogy bejuss Trójába.

**Author's Note:**

> *: Trója angol neve Troye


End file.
